List of Races
Tarina is home to a variety of races, most of which take part in The Great War. The races are sorted by population. For a list of factions, see List of Factions. Races Ghouls :''Population: 26.500.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Ekufa, Maiti Zile'' Ghouls are reanimated beings of multiple other races. Once reanimated, the undead's mind is often wiped clean, so that the undead will blindly obey its master. Most ghouls are aligned to either the Ghoul Kingdom or Grave Wardens. Goblins :''Population: 12.200.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Dogo Kijani'' The Goblins are small Orc-like beings. They are cowardly and weak, but energetic and restless, which is why several races hire them as workforce. Most Goblins are aligned with the Arms of Chaos, but several independent factions exist. A full list can be seen here. Humans :''Population: 8.200.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Grand City, Chawich, Isela, Tenzi City, others'' The Human race is divided into several smaller factions, most of which are aligned to either the Mainhardts, Chawis, Tenzi Merchants or Isela Pirates. There exist many independent factions. A full list can be seen here. Orcs :''Population: 7.000.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Kijani'' The Orcs are green-skinned beings, who are often stronger and more lazy than Humans. Nearly all Orcs are aligned with the Arms of Chaos, but several independent factions exist. A full list can be seen here. Hugmins :''Population: 6.700.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Raawhk'' The Hugmins are incredibly clever ravens, with an advanced technology and arcane knowledge. Nearly all Hugmins are aligned with the Arms of Harmony. Trolls :''Population: 6.000.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Kifahari'' Trolls are high and thin human-like beings, often with blue or grey skin. Most Trolls are aligned with the Voodoo Kuhanis. Light Elves :''Population: 5.000.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Ga-Nuru'' The Light Elves are humans who have dedicated their lives to the Great White Rock, and such been granted immortality. Nearly all Light Elves are aligned with the Arms of Harmony. Mustelus :''Population: 3.520.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Thjin'agrar'' The Mustelus are weasel-like beings, who spend most of their lives underground. They are cowardly, and not very skilled fighters. They are great miners and tunnellers, however, making them valuable allies to both the Arms of Harmony and the Arms of Chaos. Suins :''Population: 3.000.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Ohn Khll Onv'' Suins are human-like pigs, who often carry multiple diseases due to their poor hygiene. The immune system of the Suins are incredibly efficient, however. Most Suins are aligned with the Arms of Chaos. Dwarves :''Population: 2.500.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Vesting'' Dwarves are small human-like beings, who resent all kinds of magic. They are incredible blacksmiths. Nearly all Dwarves are aligned with the Arms of Harmony. Arachnara :''Population: 2.450.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Aran'zub'' Arachnara are aggresive spider-like beings. Some Arachnara serve the Ghoul Kingdom, but most remain neutral. Moosleuds :''Population: 2.000.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Karentha'' Mossleuds are small human-like beings, covered in moss and other plants, their bodies being fertile, allowing plants to grow on them. Nearly all Mossleuds are aligned with the Arms of Harmony. Fauns :''Population: 1.850.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Thelonssikia'' Fauns are human-like goats, who are gentle and playful beings. They avoid war if possible, but most are aligned with Arms of Harmony anyway. Clovers :''Population: 1.500.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Yellow Blade'' Clovers are plant-like beings. They usually keep to themselves, and only fight if absolutely necessary. A few groups of Clovers are aligned with the Arms of Harmony, but most remain neutral. Finnar :''Population: 1.000.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Grand Clam'' The Finnar are fish-people. Most are not aligned to anyone, as they try to remain neutral. Feliforms :''Population: 1.000.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Garine'' Feliforms are cat-people. Most Feliforms are aligned to the Arms of Harmony. Chioterans :''Population: 800.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Tjikk Nular'' Chioterans are blind bat-people. Chioterans live in small communities in caves. Most Chioterans are aligned to the Arms of Chaos. Golems :''Population: 600.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Northern Pillars, Rouse, A'eni, others'' Golems are elemental beings, devoted to protecting the elements they represent. Most golems are aligned to either the Polar Protectors, Volcanic Protectors, Protectors of the Sea, Rouse Protectors or the Mineral Protectors, but there are many other Golem factions. A full list can be seen here. Centaurs :''Population: 500.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Jaeldni'' Centaurs are aggresive horse-people. Most centaurs are aligned to the Arms of Chaos. Claymen :''Population: 250.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Krest'' Claymen are giants whose bodies are entirely in clay. Claymen are often very careful, due to their fragile bodies. Most Claymen remain neutral. Panotti :''Population: 200.000'' :''Racial capital(s): West Fellmane'' The Panotti are deformed Human outcasts, who have incredibly large ears. Most Panotti choose to voluntarily exile and live with the other Panotti on Panotti Island. Due to their isolation, most Panotti are non-aligned, though some are aligned with the Arms of Harmony. Cyclops :''Population: 100.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Djenga'' Cyclops are one-eyed giants, who usually have very low intelligence. Most Cyclops are aligned to the Arms of Chaos. Hincatar :''Population: 50.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Hinarr'' Hincatar are intelligent monkeys, who live isolated in jungles throughout Tarina. They are often killed for their fur. Most Hincatar remain neutral. Treants :''Population: 25.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Mariti Forest'' Treants are living trees, who spend their lives taking care of their inanimate brethren. Nearly all Treants are aligned with the Arms of Harmony. Yetis :''Population: 15.000'' :''Racial capital(s): Northern Pillars'' Yetis are hairy giants, who live in snowy areas. Most Yetis are aligned to the Polar Protectors. Hint Hounds :''Population: 600'' :''Racial capital(s): Hatari Cave'' The Hint Hounds are hyper-intelligent dragons, who spend most of their lives living alone. Once a year, the Hint Hound hold a meeting in Hatari Cave. Ghosts :''Population: Unknown'' :''Racial capital(s): Fjell Monastery'' Ghosts are the results of deceased humanoids who, for some reason, are unable to move on to the afterlife. Many Ghosts travel to Fjell Monastery, where skilled priests and shamans help the spirits move on. Category:Lists Category:Races